Dreamix Club S1: Chapter 1
by xhellystarx
Summary: 14 years ago in the Magical Dimension, Winx Club fairies fought against evil forces. Everyone thought that Magical Dimension was safe once for all, but they were wrong. Now, a new evil force strikes, but 7 girls are destined to save the Magical Dimension from it's destruction. Will they suceed, or Magix will fall into the wrong hands? Rated T just to be safe. R&R please.


''We're finally here!'', a tall pink-haired girl said, stepping out of portal. She was accompanied with two other girls; the brunette-haired one, and the auburn-haired one. All three girls glanced at each other before looking at the beautiful horizont that was in front of them.  
>They saw Alfea, the bestest school for fairies in the entire Magical Dimension, a school which had seen many generations of fairies graduating and becoming guardian fairies of their home planets. And now, a new generation of fairies was going to start a new chapter of their lives, new adventures, new friendships, new romances, and many high hopes..<p>

The pink-haired girl was Princess Lunarella Sogno, or Luna for short. She is the princess of Philenphia and middle child in the family. Her power is Dragon's Flame, the greatest and the strongest power in the universe. She is 16 years old, and has long hot pink hair that goes to the middle of her thighs, a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and she is really tall for her age (5'8'').  
>She wore a white strapless dress that went down to her mid-thighs, and over the dress she wore a black cardigan, and she also wore a pair of black ankle boots. She also had two silver bracelets around her left wrist.<p>

She and her best friend Charmaine have been best friends ever since they were 5 years old. Unlike Luna, Charmaine was a bit more sassier and more into fashion, but still, she was a very nice person. She had auburn hair which was tied into a ponytail, gray eyes, and pale skin. She wore a striped black & white top which showed her flat belly, blue skinny jeans and a pair of tan high heels. She was the fairy of Sun, Solar Energy and Stars. Her and Luna's mom, both applied their daughters to Alfea, hoping they would become amazing fairies, just like Raina (Luna's mom) and Sarah (Charmaine's mom) used to be.

Luna's oldest sister, Aurelia, was just starting her junior year at Alfea. She was 18 years old, and had wavy dark brown hair that goes down to her butt. She had brown eyes and tanned skin. She wore a green tube top, blue skinny jeans and a pair of brown wedges.  
>She was the oldest kid in family, making her the first heir to the throne of Philenphia and she has the power of Poison.<p>

Alfea had changed a lot of stuff, building extra dormitory rooms, adding new subjects to its curriculum, and most importantly, instead of a three-year study, Alfea now has a four-year study. Those changes were highly appreciated across the Magical Dimension, but some people weren't really satisfied with the decision, especially Griselda. 

_Luna's POV:_

I was standing in front Alfea's entrance gate, looking at the huge building that was behind the wing-shaped gates. Seriously, the school was even bigger than my old high school back home! The school was painted in pink and various shades of blue, it looked quite pretty on the outside, and there was a little well in center of the courtyard with benches placed around it. 

Luckily, I wasn't here alone; my best friend Charmaine was also starting her Freshman year at Alfea, and here was also my older sister Aurelia, who was starting her Junior year. I felt very excited, yet scared at the same time, and I was sure that Charmaine felt the same way, although she was constantly talking about how she's going to do a huge shopping-spree when we arrive at Alfea. That's probably one of the reasons why she brought 8 suitcases with her, while I only brought 4 suitcases with me.

''Aurelia, this place is huge! Seriously, how can you not get lost in it?'', Charmaine asked, turning to Aurelia. My older sister raised an eyebrow at Charmaine, and then added.

''Well, it's pretty simple; you only need to know where most of your classrooms are, and where is your dorm room. Besides, this is my 3rd year in Alfea, so I know pretty much where everything is placed.'', Aurelia smiled at us, then she turned and walked through Alfea's entrance gate. Charmaine and I followed her like two little puppies follow their mother.

When we walked inside the courtyard, we saw a bunch of fairies waiting in the line, and we immediately gasped. We saw a brunette-haired woman holding a list, and I assumed she was writing down the names of fairies who were starting their Freshman year.  
>There were about 40 girls in front of us, so we were both pretty much nervous. Aurelia was standing next to me and Charmaine, looking around to see if there were any of her friends.<p>

''Girls, that woman with the pen and paper is Griselda, she's a nightmare to most of Alfea's students, but if you're nice, polite and well-behaved, then she'll like you. So, I'm going to leave you now, because I need to meet with my girlfriends, anyway, see you soon! Toodles!'', Aurelia said and walked away to her friends, leaving me and Charmaine alone. Soon, I was standing in front of Griselda.

''Hello young lady, what's your name?'', she said, raising an eyebrow at me.

''Princess Lunarella Maria Sogno.''

''Oh, you must be Aurelia Sogno's sister! I hope you're not a lazy student like she is!'', she smiled a bit, which made me feel less nervous. I turned to see Charmaine giving me a thumbs up, and I smiled back at her.

''Trust me, I'm not. I'm here because I want to become a great fairy, and improve my magic skills.'', I said in a firm tone, while Griselda smirked at me.

''I'm very pleased to see another fairy in the family of Sogno's to continue the tradition of studying in Alfea. I wish you a lot of success in this school year and I hope your grades will be better than Aurelia's..'', Griselda showed me the way to my dorm room. I waited for Charmaine to finish, and we both went to search for our dormitory room.

_Charmaine's POV:___

Luna and I got lost like FOUR times before finally finding our dorm room. Seriously, Alfea seemed much bigger than we thought at first. So many corridors, wait, I think ''many'' is not a good word to describe Alfea's interior; I think TOO much would be an appropriate name. Anyway, we were both a little calmer after we found our dorm room.

''Number 127? Are you sure you got the right number?'', Luna said, looking at a little metal pad that was hung next to the door. We were eager to find out who are going to be our roomates for the next 3 and half years.

''Julia Green, Ashleigh Connelly, Princess Roberta Hayes, Natalie Eliyale and Jeanette Turner-Eliyale.'', Luna read the names of our roomates, sounding really excited.

''Sounds okay..'', I said, then shrugged as we both took our luggage and walked inside our dormitory room.

Our dormitory room was huge: it had 3 bedrooms with two beds, and one room with a single bed, a bathroom, and a big sitting area with a balcony. I was walking around to find my room, and when I found it, I jumped for joy.

''What are you so happy about, hahaha?'', Luna laughed lightly, walking up to me. She frowned after she saw that I had a room on my own, while she had to share it with another girl. She looked a bit tired, I mean, why wouldn't we? We got up at 3 AM, and we were travelling for almost 6 hours. I was also sleepy, but I guess what kept me up was the fact that Magix had the bestest stores and malls in the entire universe, well, almost, but nothing could beat Philenphia's stores and malls!

After Luna went to her room, I went to my room. It was smaller than the other three rooms, but I didn't mind it. It had a very huge wardrobe, which was perfect for me because I had a whole load of clothes, shoes and accessories, but I had a bad feeling that my clothes won't fit in it..

_Luna's POV:_

After Charmaine walked into her room, I was standing in front of doors of my room, looking at the little metal pad that was hung next to the door. My name was written on it, and the name of my roomate, Princess Roberta Hayes. I was really nervous, but excited as well!

I slowly opened the door of my room, peeking my head inside. Luckily, the room was empty so I could get unpacked in peace. My bed was on the left side of room, and my roomate's bed was placed on a circular shape. Walls were painted in shades of blue and purple, and I really liked it. I had a great view on Alfea's courtyard through my window.

I put my luggage down on the floor and started unpacking. I looked around my room a bit. I had a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk, and that was pretty much everything I needed from furniture for now. Suddenly, I heard the doors opening.

A girl, who seemed much shorter than me, walked into our room. She had long red wavy hair, light tanned skin and green eyes. She wore a black sweater, floral top underneath it, a pair of black leggings, white wedge sandals and a pair of white hoop earrings. She seemed very nice and elegant at first sight.

''Hi! I guess you're my new roomie for the next 3 and half years. I'm Princess Roberta Hayes, nice to meet you.'', she said with a smile on her face, extending her hand to me. I quickly got up from the floor, brushing the dirt of my clothes and replied.

''Huh, hey. Nice to meet you too, I'm Princess Lunarella Sogno, but feel free to call me Luna.'', I said with a smile on my face. We both shook our hands. Well, she definitely seem to be a nice girl, and polite as well.

''Sooo, what's your magical power?'', she said, as she plopped down on her bed. I did the same thing, and man, my matress was really comfy, and all I wanted was to get some sleep after 6 freaking hours of travelling.

''Dragon Flame, yours?''

''Oh, that's interesting. I'm a fairy of Metals, you know, iron, steel, potassium..''

''That's great. I bet you can also melt them with the snap of your fingers!'', I said, getting up from my bed. I sat down on the floor, glancing over at Roberta. She was still laying down on her bed, and I was hoping she didn't fall asleep.

But, luckily, she wasn't. She was just daydreaming. After that, we both talked and got to know each other a bit more. She told me that she is the princess of Cerapeia, that she hated the fact that she is the youngest kid in the family, that she really loves to dance and wants to pursue her dream of becoming a dance teacher, and many many stuff. She was definitely a very interesting and nice girl, but clumsy as well, I mean, she tripped on my suitcase once and on her own suitcases twice!

After I finished up unpacking, Roberta was half-way done with hers, and somebody knocked on the door. I walked up to the door and opened them to see Charmaine standing in front me, with a frustrating look on her face, holding two dresses, one was black and strappy, and the other was plain red. I let her in, and she kicked dresses onto my bed.

''Um, Char, what the hell's going on?'', I said cautiously, knowing that Charmaine could get easily pissed off when she has problems with her clothes, shoes or make-up. She folded the black dress and put it on her lap, crossing her legs.

''Well, apparently somebody put this disgusting red dress into my suitcase!'', after she told me that, I could barely control myself from laughing. She was always angry for stupid reasons, even when she once picked out a wrong salad at the Sea Star Restaurant back home at Philenphia. And this time, she glared at me, but I was still laughing a bit.

''Okay, and so what? I guess your mom put that dress into your suitcase, it was her birthday gift to you for your 16th birthday.'', I said sarcastically. Charmaine rolled her eyes at me, but didn't say a word. It was a awkward silence in our room, but I broke it when I introduced Charmaine to Roberta, and vice versa.

''Char, this is Roberta, my roomate. Roberta, this is my best friend and drama queen Charmaine!'', I said with an awkward smile, as Roberta and Charmaine shook their hands. I guess that I really made the situation a bit better.

Char and I were talking, laughing and getting to know Roberta a bit more. We were for almost hour and a half in our room, and I was slowly getting bored, so we decided to check if there were any other girls in our dorm room. And we were right, there were two blondes sitting on the big purple sofa.

Charmaine, Roberta and I all greeted them. They all got up from the sofa and introduced themselves. The taller blonde was Julia Green. She had long dirty blonde hair with light blue and dark blue dip dye which was covered by a black beanie, baby blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a black Arctic Monkeys crop top, blue jean shorts, black Converse sneakers and black & white striped fingerless gloves. She also wore glasses.

The second blonde was shorter and a bit plump. Her name was Ashleigh Connelly. She had light blonde hair with black highlights, aqua green eyes and a really pale skin, almost like a vampire. She wore a black tank top, rolled-up blue jeans, light blue low-cut Converse's, and a black bracelet around her left wrist. They both looked like they were twins!

_Julia's POV:_

''So Luna.., what's your magical power?'', I asked the pink-haired girl, sitting down on the sofa. She was sitting opposite of me, with her legs crossed. She smirked a bit before replying.

''Ah well, I'm a fairy of Dragon Flame, and you?'', she said with a friendly smile on my face. At first, I thought Luna was just another of those snobby, stuck-up princesses, but she wasn't. She was very friendly and nice to me from the very beginning.

''Earth and Nature.''

''That's interesting. Can you manipulate natural elements, like water or air?''

''No, sadly. Actually, I really wish that I have the power of Music, because it's my greatest passion.'', I said in a bit dissappointing voice.

''Why don't we just swap our powers?'', Ashleigh said, plopping down next to me. She put her chin down on her knees, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

''Seriously? I don't think that's even possible, and besides, using magic outside Alfea is not allowed! I don't want to fail my Freshman year just because somebody wants to swap powers with me, duh!'', I said sarcastically, raising my hands.

''I think it would be fun to see how can we deal with other people's magic.'', Luna added.

''Ashleigh, what's your magical power?'', Roberta said, as she sat down next to Charmaine.

''Music, and I like it.'', she said cheerfully, which made me frown. I seriously liked music, it's my number one passion, and I've been told many times that I have a beautiful voice, and I can play the guitar, the piano, the saxophone and drums, but I'm very modest when it comes to my talents.

''Soo, what are your powers?'', Ashleigh asked Charmaine and Roberta.

''Sun and Solar Energy, oh and Stars a bit.'', Charmaine replied, not paying attention to Ashleigh. Well, she seemed a bit stuck-up, and she was constantly primping herself.

''Metals.'', Roberta said in a shy voice.

We were having tons of fun for the next 2 hours, until we heard somebody opening the door. We saw two girls holding their luggage, looking confused and worried. One of them was biting her lip nervously and the other was looking at a map she held in her hands.  
>It was almost 3 PM and most of the students had to be in Alfea until 1 PM, but those two were heavily late, but I hoped that at least Griselda would turn a blind eye on them.<p>

''Is this the room number 127?'', the taller brunette spoke up. She had long brown hair with ombre, blue eyes and lightly-tanned skin. She wore a gray t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and black flats. She looked pretty confused, and her friend as well.

''Yep. Are you our roomates?'', Ashleigh replied. She eyed two brunettes from head to toe.

''I'm Ashleigh, and these are my friends Luna, my roomie Julia, Roberta and Charmaine. Nice to meet both of you.'', Ash introduced us to the two girls.

''That's nice. I'm Jeanette, and this is my cousin Natalie.'', she said with a smile on her face. Her cousin Natalie looked like her, but Natalie was shorter and had dirty brown hair, pale blue eyes and lightly-tanned skin. She wore a pink polka-dot shirt , black leggings and black strappy Mary Jane heels.

''Nice to meet you all.'', Natalie said in a shy voice. Jeanette and her sat took their luggage to their room, and then came back to talk with us. We were getting to know them a bit more.

''So, we both come from Shinea. I'm a fairy of Night and Darkness, and actually my mom wanted me to go to Cloudtower to become a witch instead of becoming a fairy, but she had to accept the fact that I'm a fairy, not a witch like her.'', Jeanette said, running her fingers through her hair. Natalie began to introduce herself.

''Well, I'm Jeanette's cousin, and I'm a fairy of Water and Ice. I seriously don't know why I didn't freak out when we first arrived here, I mean, I'm not really sociable..'', she laughed nervously.

''Hey, guys, don't we have to be at cafeteria at 4.30 PM? It's almost 4.15!'', Luna suddenly reminded us. She was right. We had to be at the cafeteria in 15 minutes, because Faragonda was going to held a presentation of our teachers and the Alfea itself.

_At the cafeteria – Natalie's POV_:

We all headed down to the cafeteria, and it was already full of students, so we had to find a free place to sit. I sat down next to Roberta, who was sitting next to Jeanette and Charmaine, and opposite of us were Luna, Ashleigh and Julia. To be honest, I actually found this little group of friends very interesting and fun. I made a great communication with all of them, especially with Roberta and Luna. Above the huge cafeteria was something like a patio, where all of our teachers and Faragonda were sitting. She walked a little closer to see us, and we all became silent when she spoke up.

''Hello young ladies! I'm pleased to see so many new faces and different powers in one room. I'm your headmaster Faragonda, and I've been rulling this school for almost 40 years. I've seen many and many generations of fairies graduating from this most prestigious fairy school in the universe.'', she introduced herself. My mom told me about her a lot, and I was just so eager to see if she's really that good as my mom said, and she definitely wasn't wrong!

''Each year, we hold a school dance for Freshman fairies, which means that tomorrow you are going to have all teachers, but no worries, it going to be an introduction to each subject. You will have plenty of time to explore Alfea and Magix. I wish you all lots of success in this school year and plenty of luck as well!'', she said and returned to her chair. She snapped her fingers, and little butterflies suddenly appeared which were holding little pink papers. Each butterfly gave one girl her paper. There were names of our teachers written on the paper.

_Spell Defense Class – Mrs. Griselda  
>Magic Combat – Mrs. Griselda<br>Metamorphosimbiosis – Mr. Wizgiz  
>Potionology – Mr. Palladium<br>Good manners class – DuFour  
>History of Magic – Daphne<br>Convergence – Faragonda  
>Magiphilosophy – Avalon<br>Maths – Mrs. Carolynn Sedementi  
>Latin – Mrs. Carolynn Sedementi<em>

We weren't really sure how our teachers were, but we had to wait until we were going to have them. Luna squaked when she read the name of our History of Magic teacher. We all looked at her with weird expressions on our faces.

''Daphne, our History of Magic teacher, is my cousin! I haven't seen for almost a year!'', she was really happy, and one lucky bastard as well.

''You lucky bastard, how come you are her cousin? Isn't she the princess of Domino or something?'', Julia asked her.

''Yeah, well you see, her mother Marion and my mom Raina are sisters, but we don't see each other a lot, only on royal balls on Philenphia or on Domino and during the holidays, but we get along very well. Daphne is awesome, she knows that I applied for Alfea, but she told me that she's going to treat me like any other student and that she won't fall on our family connections.'', Luna explained, rolling her eyes.

After we finished up discussing about our teachers, we were laughing and joking like crazy. Then we went back to our dorm room and turned on the TV. We had a big plasma, which was amazing. We were watching 'Lemonade Mouth', which turned out to be one of Julia's favorite movies.

To be honest, I was expecting my dorm-mates to be stuck-up, rude and selfish, but these girls were really nice, fun-loving and pretty. I was more relaxed, and started to like my little group of friends. My oh my, I just couldn't stop thinking about that ball, and my best friend Gerard was on his Sophmore year at Red Fountain. Man, I miss that jackass because I haven't seen him for almost 3 months. He usually spends his summer holidays with his dad at Mannesteria, a country-side county on Shinea. His parents are divorced and he has a distant relationship with his mom. I look forward seeing him as soon as possible. Don't tell anyone, but I've been in love with him since 7th grade..

_Ashleigh's POV__:_

Instead of watching a movie with girls in our living room, me and Jules were in our room, listening to our favorite bands and taking photos of each other. Me and her had so many things in common, like music taste, movies, hobbies, TV-shows and family history.

She lost her mom when she was 9 years old, and she went to a psychologist until she was 14 years old, because she had horrible nightmares of her mom and a witch who killed her mom (she still can have nightmares..). She didn't really like to talk about her family, especially about her step-mom and her step-sisters, and she was constantly pushing them away. I, unlike her, have mom, but my dad disappeared two weeks before my 15th birthday. I mean, we never recieved news that he's dead, he just disappeared. I only have mom and younger sister back home, and I deeply care for them.

Julia was laying on her bed, wiping her tears. She had her hair in a messy bun, and her glasses were on her nose. She held a picture of her mom pressed to her chest. I walked to her bed, and crouched down while looking into her eyes. She got up into a sitting position, and sighed deeply. One tear rolled down her cheek.

''Are you okay?'', I said in a worried voice. She glanced quickly at me, and wiped the tear away. She had some smeared eye-liner and mascara underneath her bottom eyelashes.  
>She was looking at the photo of her mom and herself.<p>

''No..'', she responded quickly. I hugged her tightly and tried to comfort her.

''Oh. Is that because of your mom?''

''Yeah, I really miss her, a lot actually.''

''I totally understand you. I don't have dad, but he isn't dead, he disappeared last year..''

We hugged again and I went to my bed. I slid under the covers and turned on the other side and tried to catch some Z's. I glanced over one more time at Julia; she calmed down a bit, and fell asleep.

''Tomorrow's a big day.'', I thought to myself, secretly getting excited about tomorrow's lessons.

Luna's POV:

After we finished up watching 'Lemonade Mouth', all of us went to our rooms. Roberta came in earlier than me. She was sitting on her desk chair, typing something on her purple laptop. I walked up to her, taking a look at whatever the hell she was doing.

''Oh, heey, sorry if I'm bothering you..'', I said with a friendly smile on my face. Roberta turned to me, smiling back.

''It's okay, I guess you came to see what I'm doing here. Well, I'm just playing some dress-up games..'', she said in a bit embarrased tone. She was definitely childish because she had stuffed animals on her bed and she was playing these dress up games for girls, but that was okay.

''Are you excited about that dance?''

''Fuck yeah! I think it would be nice if we go dress-shopping tomorrow.'', she said cheerfuly.

''We'll talk about it tomorrow. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed, because this day was stressful and I really want to sleep now.'', I said as I got into my bed.

Roberta was still playing games on her laptop, and I rolled onto other side and fell asleep. I was really excited about tomorrow, but you never know what's going to happen..


End file.
